Troyler-Happy Little Pill
by LadyLizzie8
Summary: A fanfic of how Tyler and Troye get together. Wouldn't it be amazing if Troyler existed? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! :) This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Troyler is my probably my number one otp and I cannot help but fangirl over them. I wish Troyler was real but even if it isn't meant to be (I do believe it is) writing fanfiction is bound to make it come true. Right? ;) Anyway, words cannot express how much I love Troye's new single Happy Little Pill. It has quickly become my most listened to song in my Itunes library and let me tell you, that is not an easy feat! If you haven't already bought it; what on earth are you waiting for!? Go buy it right now. And then read this fanfiction. I am eagerly awaiting the release of TRXYE and if any of the songs strike a chord like Happy Little Pill did I may write another Troyler fanfiction soon. **

**I am a little unclear about what to rate my story. I have put it under T because it has some course language, if you think I should up the rating please let me know. I hope you** **enjoy! ;) Reviews are like hugs. You can never get enough.**

**Love,**

**LadyLizzie**

**_Tyler Oakley hates waiting. His iPhone poised in his hand, he was ready for immediate downloading as soon as Troye's single appeared on iTunes. Tyler felt so proud of his Troye Sivan. He had been working so hard on his music for ages and now his hard work was going to be shown off to the world. Tyler was just dying to listen to it. "Hurry up bitch!" He snapped at his IPhone. _**

_**As soon as Happy Little Pill appeared on his screen Tyler's fingers leapt into action. He fumbled while untangling his headphones. "Argh!" He groans. He leaves them knotted as he slips the buds inside his ears. Laying on his bed, he presses play and closes his eyes as he lets Troye's voice wash over him. **_

_**Tyler's POV**_

I knew Troye was an amazing singer, I had expected his music to be amazing but this went beyond all of my expectations. It was incredible. It was like listening to part of Troye's soul. And it sounded beautiful.

My phone vibrates against my side and I smile as I look down and see Troye's name on my screen.

_'TILLY! It's out! OMG it's OUT! Have you heard it? What do you think?! :) x' _

I sit up and began typing. _'IT IS SO FREAKING, AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, BEAUTIFUL, INSPIRING THAT I CAN'T CHOOSE ONE ADJECTIVE THAT DESCRIBES IT! IT IS JUST ASJKLRJTJFKN! I'm so proud of you Troye Sivan! :D :')' _

_'Thanks Tilly! That means a lot coming from you. I am so psyched right now!' _

_'Haha I should think so! So when are you playing MSG? I'm going to be the first to buy tickets.' _

_'Hmm I'll get back to you on that! :( sorry I gtg. Me and the fam are going out to celebrate. You're picking me up from the airport tomorrow right?' _

_'Hell yeah i am gurl! I'm just going to lie here listening to your incredible voice on repeat until then. Give them my love! talk soon k?' _

_'I would give it to them but I think I might keep it all for myself. ;) Later Tilly! X' _

Swoon he sent me another kiss. Damn I wish it was a real one.

_'Later Troye Sivan X'_

I sigh and flop back down on my bed. I press play and then the repeat button. I closed his eyes once more and take in Troye's voice.

**_My happy little pill, _**

**_Take me away_**

**_Dry my eyes_**

**_Bring colour to my skies_**

**_My sweet little pill_**

**_Take my hunger_**

**_But within _**

_**Numb my skin**_

My eyes well up with tears. It really is incredible. He really is incredible. Behind my eyelids I can picture my Troye perfectly. His perfect hair, gorgeous blue eyes and flawless smile. Hearing his voice makes him feel so close. Like he is right here in my room instead of on another continent. I feel an ache in my heart. Because he isn't my Troye. I don't get to kiss his flawless lips whenever I feel like it. I can't embrace him the way I want to just because I want to hold him in my arms.

I've felt like this for a long time. At first I was fine with being just friends. I was able to laugh at all the Troyler shipping but now there's a little hurt behind each laugh and a little voice saying "I wish" in the back of my mind.

But no matter how much I wish Troyler was true I know it wouldn't work. Troye is perfect. An absolute angel. He's so sweet and fun and he gets me. But he's 6 years younger than me. He'd never be attracted to me.

Besides now that Troye's album is coming out, soon everyone will know how incredible he is. He'll be even more famous. Maybe even go on tours and sell his own merchandise. Become a superstar and forget all about me. I'll fade into the background and just be a youtuber he used to know, as thousands of attractive guys throw themselves at his feet. How could I compete with that?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Troye's POV**_

I can't even right now. Literally can't even. I have been forced to lie face first into a pillow on my bed for the past five minutes because I can't even handle my emotions right now. My single Happy Little Pill just went onto Itunes and I am freaking out. For months I have kept this secret from my subscribers and now it is finally and officially out. I am so relieved, so much hard work goes into my music and I am so excited to be able to share it with the world. I am so anxious though! There is one opinion I really want to hear. And that is Tilly's. I wrote this song with him in mind so I really hope he likes it. I grab my Iphone and send him a text.

_'TILLY! It's out! OMG it's OUT! Have you heard it? What do you think?! :) x'_

Almost as soon as I press send it says that Tyler's read it. He's typing. He's typing. HURRY UP TILLY MY NERVES CAN'T HANDLE THE TIME IT TAKES YOU TO TYPE!

_'IT IS SO FREAKING, AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, BEAUTIFUL, INSPIRING THAT I CAN'T CHOOSE ONE ADJECTIVE THAT DESCRIBES IT! IT IS JUST ASJKLRJTJFKN! I'm so proud of you Troye Sivan! :D :')' _

Oh thank goodness! I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I could fly right now. HE LIKES IT! HE SAID HE LIKES IT! I don't know what I was expecting, as honest as Tyler is, I don't think he would admit to my face that he doesn't. But HE LIKES IT!

_'Thanks Tilly! That means a lot coming from you. I am so psyched right now!' _

_'Haha I should think so! So when are you playing MSG? I'm going to be the first to buy tickets.' _

Hah! That would be seriously awesome. Tyler wouldn't be buying tickets though. I'd force him to come onstage with me. Haha that would be really awesome. That way I could serenade him like Justin Bieber does with his one less lonely girl act. I mean what? Pft. I did not just think that. Nor do I think that it is an actual idea.

"Troye." My mum knocks at my door.

"Yes mum?" I ask sitting up on my bed.

My mum opens my door, on her face is the biggest smile. "We're all going out for dinner to celebrate before heading to the airport."

I grin back at her. "Thanks mum! I'll be right down."

She shuts my door and I hear her footsteps move down the hall. Her and Dad have been so supportive of this. Of everything really. Today she has not stopped hugging me and telling me that she is proud of me. If my music sells well I really want to do something nice for her and the rest of my family.

I turn back to my phone. Drat. As happy as I am to go celebrating, that means I can't text Tyler some more. I'll be seeing him tomorrow but it seems like such a long time until I see his perfect self.

_'Hmm I'll get back to you on that! :( sorry I gtg. Me and the fam are going out to celebrate. You're picking me up from the airport tomorrow right?' _

_'Hell yeah i am gurl! I'm just going to lie here listening to your incredible voice on repeat until then. Give them my love! talk soon k?' _

I pout my lips. I'd rather that he give me his love buuut sadly that's not likely. Not likely at all. I feel slightly nauseous as I think of Troyler's non-existent state. I really wish that would change.

_'I would give it to them but I think I might keep it all for myself. ;) Later Tilly! X' _

_'Later Troye Sivan X'_

He signed with a kiss. Swoon. Every time he sends me a kiss I feel light headed and dizzy. Every single time. I hate myself for it.

Later. I'll hold him to that. I sigh as I slip my phone into my pocket. I grab my suitcase and head outside to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I sob even harder as I picture Troye forgetting about me, dozens of tears streaming down my blotchy face.

Suddenly my door swings open and Zalfie are standing in my doorway.

"Yo Ty we are going out to celebrate Troy... What the hell." Alfie breaks off as he sees my current situation.

Shit. I forgot they were staying with me.

Zoella crawls over my sheets and wraps her arms around me. "What's wrong hun?" Alfie crawls around the other side of me and suddenly I feel like I am the centre of a very squishy Tyler Oakley sandwich.

"Nothing" I mumble. "Have you heard Troye's song? It's really good isn't it?"

"Yeah it's brilliant mate. We're all super proud of him." Alfie says.

"Is that what this is about?" Zoella asks. "Does this have something to do with Troye?"

"It's nothing." I brush off. I begin to sit up when Alfie and Zoella clasp hands over my stomach.

"Whatever this is it doesn't look like nothing. So you ain't moving until you tell us what is going on." Zoella says.

"We've got time on our hands and nowhere to be." Alfie adds.

I look down at my bedspread. "It's just.. His song is really, really good and he's going to become a superstar and will be able to date any guy he wants because let's be real pretty much every guy would turn gay for him and he's going to forget about me and I'll be alone thinking damn I miss him. I'll be forced to adopt 5 cats and name them after one direction members just to keep myself company. And I feel like such an idiot because I know he couldn't possibly like me because he didn't even kiss me at digifest. It was just on the cheek and I was actually nervous and I wanted him to kiss me. I really wanted him to kiss me! But he didn't so it's obvious he doesn't like me. Why can't I be his age? Why is Cupid such a bitch? Why can I no longer act like I want to be just friends every time we hang out and why do I blush at every flirty text he sends and why can't I stop getting my hopes up with every flirty text I send back. I want to hold him in my arms and kiss him until my lips are bruised and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I want to hold his hand when we're out in public together and create a video about how Troyler exists. I want to look in his gorgeous eyes and know that he feels the same way about me. But that's never going to happen so tomorrow I am going to pick him up from the airport and act like the supportive friend I know I should be. I am not going to melt into a puddle of sticky goo when he smiles and I am going to be positive, upbeat and fabulous as ever even though I feel like I am dying on the inside." The words rush out of my mouth in their hurry to escape.

I look at Zoella and her face is priceless. I honestly wish I was in the mood to take a photo. I turn to Alfie and his face is the exact mirror of Zoella's. Hah. Twin Zalfie facial expressions are sickeningly adorable.

"W-wait. Let me get this straight. You 'like' Troye. Troye Sivan." Zoella says.

"Uh, yes." I reply,

"OH MY GOD!" Zalfie yells simultaneously. "Ah!" I cover my ears.

"THAT IS AMAZING!" Zoella shrieks as she stands on my bed and begins to jump. "TROYLER EXISTS! MY OTP ACTUALLY EXISTS! She continues to shriek but the rest of it is completely unintelligible.

Alfie and I both are both covering our ears now. "My inner fangirl is doing what Zoe is doing but my vocal chords are not that powerful." He shouts over the shrieking.

Eventually Zoe stops murdering my eardrums and sits back down on the bed, out of breath and panting. "Oh my gosh, my Troyler feels just went off the charts." She pants.

I feel so frustrated. "You don't get it!" I exclaim. "There is no Troyler and there will never be a Troyler! He doesn't like me like that and it just wouldn't work out!" I hug a pillow to my chest and flop dramatically back onto my bed.

Zoella wraps her arms around me again. "Just you wait Tyler Oakley I am never wrong about love."

I feel my phone vibrating against my thigh again. It's Troye. Incoming FaceTime. "Speaking of the angel." I say.

"Um." Zoe begins." I probably wouldn't answer that right now. One you are not emotionally stable. And two you look like you've been crying for hours. It would freak him out."

I press decline and roll over onto my stomach. I bury my face in my favourite pillow and try not to cry some more.

"Let's make a list of pros and cons." Alfie suggests.

"Why?" I mumble into my pillow.

"Why not?" He replies.

My phone vibrates against my leg once again. Incoming facetime from Troye. I press decline again and roll onto my back. "Alright then."

Zoella flips out her phone. "Let's start with the cons. Bad news before the good. The rain before the rainbow."

"Okay." I say. "He doesn't like me the way I like him. He lives on a different continent. He doesn't like me the way I like him. We have an age gap. He doesn't like me the way I like him. If he becomes a superstar he'd be away on tour and then he would forget about me. He doesn't like me the way I like him. There would be a lot of pressure from our fans. Aannnd. He doesn't like me the way I like him."

"Time to change out of your sassy pants mister." Alfie says.

"Time for the pros." Zoella says in her sing song voice.

"Well.." I begin. "His accent. Mm Australian. His incredible blue eyes. Like how can a pair of eyes be that blue? His.."

"Wait didn't you think his incredible blue eyes were hazel?" Alfie teases.

I blush at the memory. "Actually I was just fucking with him. I didn't want to give away that I like him by saying beautiful blue or something cheesy like that."

"Haha!" Alfie laughs. "That is amazing! He was so freaked out when he thought you were serious. Anyway continue."

"His body. Like damn dat ass tho." I smirk. "His smile. Definitely his smile. Especially when he shows his teeth. His lips. His perfect hair. His."

"Wait, the pro list cannot be comprised solely of Troye's features!" Zoe interrupts.

I grin. "Alright, alright. When we hug it feels so natural to be so close to each other. He smells like heaven. I have never smelt anything as good as him. When he smiles at I feel like I've just ran a marathon. We know so much about each other. He's my best friend. Our fans ship us. His voice is so sexy. He's gay. We're never bored when we're together. He's a one direction fan. I'm just saying it would be a deal breaker if he wasn't! We can have meaningful conversations for hours and I never run out of things to talk about. Even sitting on a couch and spending the day on tumblr on our own laptops is such a good day. We laugh and joke around. If we dated I could kiss him whenever I felt like it. Queen Jackie is secretly dying to have him as a son in law one day. His dad ships us. He is the most incredible person I have ever.."

"Well I think that my genius plan proves that there are more pros than cons to dating Troye." Alfie announces proudly.

"Wait!" Says Zoe. "You forgot one very important pro!"

"What's that?" I ask.

"There is no cuter couple name than Troyler! At all! EVER!" She says grinning from ear to ear.

Hah. I think she's right. Troyler sounds fucking adorable. 'It's too bad it doesn't exist' says that little shit of a voice in the back of my head.

"Yeah there isn't." I say aloud. "But guys even though there are more pros than cons. Those are massive cons."

Zalfie share a look. I know that look. It's the 'why the hell doesn't be know what we know' look. I hate that look.

"Mate," Alfie begins slowly. "We're pretty sure Troye has been crushing on you for like ever. Whenever you walk into the room he lights up like a Christmas tree."

"You know he's Jewish right?" I say.

"Not important." Zoe dismisses with a wave of her hand. "It's a metaphor. Alfie's right though. The way Troye looks at you is adorable."

"Are you guys for reals?" I ask as my voice shakes.

"One hundred percent real." Zoe replies.

"I-I can't believe this. What should I do!? Should I go for it? Should I drop not so subtle hints that I'm dreaming about him every minute of every day? WHAT DO I DO?" I exclaim.

"Talk to him." Zoe advises. "Tell him what you told us. You can leave out the bit about the 5 one direction cats if you'd like. If you two love each other that's all that matters. Everything else is just detail."

"I'm going to talk to him." I announce. "Tomorrow I am going to declare my feelings for him and to fucking hell with the consequences." Holy shit.. Tomorrow I am going to declare my feelings for him and to fucking hell with the consequences. Holy shit..


	4. Chapter 4

As I sit in the waiting room by my gate I realize how excited I am to be going to LA. I'll be able to see catch up with my youtube friends and hang out with them in person. 'Please. You are most excited to see Tyler.' A voice in the back of my mind says. It's not wrong. I can't wait to see Tyler. I feel like one of Tyler's fangirls, obsessing over him 24/7. I can't help it. He's just so.. perfect. That's the only way I can describe him. Everything about him is flawless. He has the most adorable smile I have ever seen, his eyes are a gorgeous shade of green and when he laughs it feels like I've just taken a sip of tea. All warm and fuzzy on the inside. I've liked him for such a long time I don't even know how it started. Ever since the first youtube video of his I watched, I've had a thing for him.

And now by some mysterious quirk of fate he happens to be one of my best friends. 'But you don't want him to be your friend, do you?' that voice nags me again. Once again it's not wrong. I don't want Tyler Oakley to be my friend. I want him to be so much more than that. I want him to feel the same way about me as I feel about him. I want to be able to kiss him the second I walk off that plane at LAX. I want to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. However that's never going to happen is it? Our viewers can ship Troyler as much as they want but they will never change the fact that Tyler sees me as his much younger, buddy.

Fate is such a bitch. Maybe if I was older he would find me attractive in a non-platonic way. Maybe if I lived in America it would be different. The truth is that I am scared. Far too scared to ever mention this to him. He is one of my best friends. I don't know what I would do without him. I don't want to screw that up and have it become all awkward between us because he doesn't reciprocate my feelings.

Not wanting to ruin our friendship in no way lessens my love for him. It takes every ounce of willpower I have to not kiss him every time he does something adorable or pass out when he smiles at me. A part of me wishes I really had kissed him at Digifest. Then all cards would have been on the table and to hell with the consequences. But I couldn't just let the chips fall, I care too much. If I had kissed him at Digifest it would have torn my already mangled heart into millions of pieces to have to brush it off after we got off stage. It's funny though. For a single fleeting moment before I kissed him on the cheek, the look I saw in Tyler's eyes.. Well it almost looked like he wanted me to kiss him. How is that for wishful thinking?

I look down at my phone and I see all of the positive feedback on my twitter and tumblr feeds about Happy Little Pill. Most people seem to like it, that's amazing news! I'm grinning again. Tyler is actually my inspiration behind that song. He's the inspiration behind a lot of my songs actually. He is my Happy Little Pill. He's addicting like a drug and the more time I spend with him the more I crave his company. He is the person who always makes me feel better about myself. He helps me deal with hate online. When I'm with him everything seems bright and colourful, like he is my own personal sun.

Thinking about him makes me miss him even more. I want to talk to Tyler now. In under 24 hours we will be on the same continent, in the same airport but 24 hours seems like such a long time without hearing his voice!

My gate waiting room is surprisingly empty at the moment. So I whip out my phone, plug in my headphones and facetime Tyler. No answer. That's odd. Not to sound full of it but Tyler usually picks up my facetimes. I suppose time difference makes it difficult to reach eachother but I swear he hardly ever sleeps. He's like an insomniac meerkat charged on starbucks and shots of one direction sexiness. I try facetiming him again. No answer. I guess he's busy. I know Zalfie are visiting LA at the moment, he's probably hanging out with them.

I begin to listen to music as I wait for my flight to begin boarding.

* * *

My eyes scan the crowd at LAX airport looking for Tyler. I see him standing next to a board displaying arrival times.

"Oh hey Troye!" Says Tyler as he sees me.

"Tilly!" I exclaim, going in for the hug.

Much too soon Tyler pulls away and gives me the once over. "You look good for such a long flight!"

"Thanks Tilly, you look good too. As always." I say flirting just a tiny bit.

"Aw thanks boo. Come, I have someone I want up to meet." Tyler grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

Sigh. He's holding my hand.

"Daniel!" Tyler calls toward a crowd of people. I recognize a few of their faces. I can see Zalfie standing there, they wave in greeting. A 6ft male turns and smiles at us. He starts walking towards us and I can't stop staring. He is hot. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, massive arm muscles and (I would bet my life on it) a perfectly sculpted chest under that designer tee.

Tyler lets go of my hand and walks towards Daniel. They embrace and Tyler goes in for the kiss. Good God that is a lot of tongue. My eyes are glued to the horror scene before me. After what feels like hours the pair resurface for air. Tyler grins and turns towards me, Daniel's arm wrapped possessively around Tyler's shoulders. "Daniel this is Troye, Troye this is Daniel, my fiancé."

"Sup Troye?" Daniel says. Even his voice is hot. All deep and smooth.

"S-sup Daniel?" I hear myself say but I am a million miles away. My bug eyed expression is fixed on the ring Tyler is wearing on his left finger. F-fiancé? When the fuck did that happen?

Tyler follows my gaze. "I know it's kind of a surprise. We met a little while back at one of the shows Daniel was modeling at and have gotten really close over the past few months and well it just felt like the natural step. You totally have to be my best man though! I mean Troyler is still my brotp for forever!"

Tyler looks up and catches Daniel's eye and blushes adorably. He leans up and the two begin to kiss passionately again. My eyes widen ever further, I can feel the blood vessels in my eyes bulging as if my eyeballs are about to pop out of their sockets. Tyler's left hand snakes into Daniel hair and Daniel leans even deeper into the kiss. My brain is screaming at me to look away but my eyes won't comply, they won't stop staring at Tyler. Tyler making out with some guy. My Tilly making out with his model fiancé.

"Are you okay Troye?" Zoe calls.

"You look kind of sick mate." Alfie calls.

Sick I'm a hell of a lot worse than sick right now. I feel as if every part of my body is trying to repress the scene in front of me. My heart has shattered into a million pieces. I see dots in the corner of my vision. I can't breathe. My throat is locked in place. My body is shaking.

And I still can't stop staring at Tyler. I give a shudder and feel myself fall backwards. I don't remember seeing the ceiling as my eyes close. I just feel the terrifying sensation of falling.

* * *

"Ah!" I gasp as the falling sensation jolts me awake. I sit upright in my plane seat so fast that my knees knock the tray in front of me. I hear the man sitting in front of me grumble irritably. Oh thank god. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, It was just a dream, I chant silently to myself. I bend down in my seat to pick up my phone that was knocked from the table. As I pick it up my hand is shaking and I notice the chalky colour of my skin. The back of my neck is clammy and I feel cold. As if every pore in my body was just sweating and now I've walked into a room that's well air conditioned.

"Are you alright dearie?" Asks the woman next to me. She looks like a typical grandma. Grey hair, wrinkles and a warm smile. She introduced herself as Gladys and her husband as Frank when we were first seated.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." I reply.

"Are you sure?" She presses. Her eyes are crinkled with concern. "The way you looked when you were asleep just now was as if you were being tortured."

"Yes, thank you." I say.

"We'll alrighty then, I just think that this is a long flight to travel with something on your mind." She says with a kind, knowing smile on her face.

"Well.. The thing is.." I begin. "I've just realized that I am hopelessly in love with my best friend and that one day he is going to find someone to love as much as I love him and I-I don't know how I'm going to deal with that." I gauge her expression to see how she is reacting to my gay confession. Instead of looking horrified or outraged however, she looks thoughtful.

"Hah, it's alright sonny." She laughs as she sees me watching her. "My grandson's gay too. It's perfectly normal. This boy you love- is he gay too?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Yes he is. But he is a few years older than I am."

"And he knows how you feel?" She asks.

"Uh no he doesn't." I admit. "But I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell that I'm just a friend to him." I explain.

"Bullshit." Gladys announces.

My eyes widen. Did she just say what I think she just said?

"A nice, handsome young man like yourself, what's not to like. You just haven't told him how you feel and therefore he doesn't know you think of him as more than a friend." She states.

"She's right you know." A voice says from behind me.

I turn around in my seat. "What?" I ask in surprise.

A young couple stand up and rest their arms on the back of Gladys' and mine seats. "My name's Allie." The girl introduces herself. "And this is Burt." She says gesturing to the man beside her. The couple look like they're in their mid-twenties. Both are very tan and very blonde.

I shake both of their hands. "I'm Troye." I introduce myself.

"Well Troye," says Allie. "This lady is right. Burt and I have been good friends for forever and unknown to the other, each of us had been crushing on each other for years before we got together."

Burt chuckled. "I had no idea she felt the same way until a friend of ours actually spelt it out for the both of us. When I asked her out the next day,"

"I said yes immediately and told him that he took his sweet time getting round to it!" Allie laughed.

"I was nervous!" Burt exclaimed. "If you had said no it could have ruined everything."

"But- I said yes. And if you hadn't have made the first move we never would have gotten together and I wouldn't have this beautiful ring on my finger" Allie says wriggling the fingers on her left hand.

"That's adorable guys, congratulations." I say. "But that doesn't mean that Tyler feels the same way about me."

"But you'll never know unless you admit to him how you're feeling." Gladys chimes in.

"When Frank," she begins, gesturing to the sleeping man beside her. "And I were in college together we were inseparable. The greatest pair of friends anywhere. Secretly I had loved him for what seemed like forever but I was always too scared to admit it. He was my best friend, I didn't want to lose him. It would have broken my heart. So I pretended I didn't love him even though it was killing me inside. I was just about to move on from him and settle for someone else when Frank asked me to be his girl. Poor thing was so nervous and red in the face. But he had felt the same way as me all along, he didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to lose what we had either. It could have been disastrous. Both of us almost missed out on our chance of one true happiness because we were afraid of rejection."

"So you think I should tell him how I feel?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes!" All three say at once.

"At the very least you won't have any regrets about what could have been." Allie encourages.

That strikes a chord. No regrets, Troye. No watching Tyler blatantly make out with Daniel because he doesn't know how I feel. No regrets, no secrets.

"Thank you," I say gratefully to all of them. "I'm going to do just that."

"Good." Burt says and Allie grins before they seat back down in their seats.

"Atta boy, Troye." Gladys pats me on the arm before closing her eyes and cuddling against her husband's arm.

I stare out the window at the clouds below. Holy shit in less than 12 hours now I will be telling Ty how I truly feel. Holy shit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tyler's POV**_

I bounce up and down in my seat as Alfie is driving down the freeway. "Calm down Tyler." Zoe orders from the back seat. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"Zoe, unless you can prove your magical psychic powers to me, I can and will not calm down right now." I answer continuing to bounce up and down on my seat.

"If he doesn't stop shaking the car am I allowed to throw him out the window?" Alfie asks grumpily.

"Someone's not sunshine in the morning." I mutter under my breath but I stop bouncing all the same.

"Well I might be a bit more cheerful if I had remembered that you never sleep and I had booked a hotel room instead of staying at your apartment." He retorts.

"Puh-lease! I sleep. Sometimes. I just hate going to bed. But I also hate getting up in the morning." I say.

"Doesn't every teenager with wifi have that problem?" Zoe asks. "And by the way, you want your first child to be named Narry. If that's not proof of my psychic gifts I don't know what is."

"Everybody knows that." I reply. "What's our family dog going to be called?" I ask turning around to look at her.

"Zouis." Zoe replies without lifting her head from her magazine.

Damn. She's good.

"Tyler." Zoe lifts her head from her magazine and looks at me. "I promise that you will not regret telling Troye how you feel. Even if it doesn't work out the way it should you will not regret coming clean about your feelings. Besides I am like 99.9% sure Troye feels the same way about you."

"But what if he doesn't." I whisper.

"Then we'll get Alfie to beat some sense into him and you and I will have a shopping spree at Ben and Jerry's and go buy you the first of your five cats." She grins.

I crack a smile. The first one all morning. Suddenly I'm feeling alright about telling Troye how I feel. At least when he falls in love with some model on tour he won't be oblivious to my feelings. Actually.. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tyler's POV**_

As I stand at one of the arrival gates at LAX I am so anxious to see Troye. I've stood back a bit from the crowd of awaiting friends and family so he'll be able to see me better. I check my phone. His flight landed 40 minutes ago so he should be out here any time now. I put my phone back in my pocket and look towards the automatic doors. I crane my neck trying to see over a very large woman's head. I turn slightly and I see him standing there at the edge of the crowd of people. Damn he looks good. His blue eyes meet mine and my face breaks into a massive grin. He's here. He's actually here, standing 20ft away from me.

It takes every ounce of restraint in my body to stop myself from running over and launching myself on him. Instead I open my arms and announce dramatically. "Come. Embrace me Troye Sivan." He's laughs. He remembers the first time I said that to him. The first time we met I thought he was so adorable. All nervous and red in the face. It was the sweetest thing. "Hey Tilly." He says. I pull him in for the hug and hold him tight. I don't want to let him go. I wonder if he'll think it's weird if we just stay in this position and shuffle sideways to the car.

Eventually I do let go. When I step back I am aware that I am shifting me weight from side to side. It's something I only do when I'm nervous. Should I tell him now? I don't want to spring it on him but as soon as we reach the car Zalfie will be here and for the rest of his trip there will almost always be someone else around.

I gulp. Oh god. "Um. Look Troye. I have something to tell you." I confess.

"Is everything okay?" Troye asks, his voice laced with concern. "Where's Zalfie? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, they're waiting in the car." I reassure him. It was Zoella's idea to tell him as soon as possible. That way I wouldn't talk myself out of it. " It's just I have to tell you this now because I want us to be alone when I say it even though technically Zalfie know everything I'm going to say. What I'm going to say I don't want it to change anything or ruin everything so promise me that everything will be the same as it always has been." Here goes nothing Tyler. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that-" I look up from my shoes into his eyes. "Is that I'm in love with you Troye Sivan." Troye looks shell-shocked. His mouth is wide open and he is just staring at me gaping like a goldfish.

"I have been for a long time. I know you don't feel the same way and that's fine. Completely fine. You're still one of my best friends so we can just leave it at that and I'll get over it. So yeah it's really no big deal. Just thought you ought to know. So yup." I rush. Oh god he's still staring at me. I do the only thing I can think of. I grab the handle of his suitcase and begin speed walking to the sanctuary of the car. I really don't think he'd bring it up in front of Zalfie.

I blink back tears as I walk. The image of him just standing there staring at me is burned in the back of my eyelids. Why did I tell him? Why did I have to ruin everything?

"Wait! What?!" I hear Troye exclaim as he catches up with me. "Did you just say what I think you just said!? How is that not a big deal!? I-"

I really don't want to hear this right now. "It's not a big deal because I'll get over it." I interrupt him. "I honestly don't know how I am going to but I will because when the day comes where you're an incredible superstar with an incredibly sexy boyfriend I will be happy for you. I will not be dying on the inside every time I see the two of you on television and I will not cry every night eating ice cream with my one direction cats. And I will be so thrilled for your success that I won't care that you've forgotten all about me." Damn I really didn't mean to say that! I walk away again pulling his suitcase behind me.

"Wait!" Troye screams after me. He wrenches the handle from my hand forcing me to stop. "Tyler I-"

"Just forget about it Troye!" I yell harshly.

The look on Troye's face is so strange. He looks almost angry.

"Forget about it? Forget about it!? Are you mad?!" He exclaims loudly. Um I might be? I think I should be tested because not many sane people confess their love to a person, steal their suitcase and walk away.

"How the bloody hell can I forget that the man I love just said that he loves me. How can I forget about it when every day for the past year and a half I've wished that you would like me the way I like you. Dreamed about the day I could actually kiss you and hold your hand. Do you really think that I'd ever forget about you?! How could I forget about the one man I love? How could I forget about my best friend? When every moment of my life seems to revolve around you and what you're up to. Whether you're interested in someone or suddenly going to elope and leave me all by myself. How could I forget when I have been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out ever since I first met you and realized that you are a million times more incredible in person than in your videos? I didn't every think that was possible! How could I forget about the person who has always been there for me, through every bad hair day and through every hate comment?" Troye looks into my eyes and takes a step closer to me.

"How could I forget about you, Tilly? How could I ever forget about my happy little pill?" He asks softly

He loves me. He loves me. He just said that he loves me. I blink back tears but now they're a very different kind of tear. My face feels like it is a million degrees right now. He loves me. "You love me?" I ask quietly. Just to make sure I heard correctly.

"Of course I love you." He replies. "I've always loved you."

I grin at him. I feel on top of the world. I send up a silent thank you to Zalfie. "It looks like Zoe was right." I say. "She truly is never wrong when it comes to love."

Troye laughs a long happy laugh.

His beautiful eyes are looking into mine as he reaches down and cups his hand underneath my chin. He leans down and suddenly we are kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, wanting less space between us. Our kisses are slow at first. I can't believe we are actually kissing each other but our lips move in synch perfectly, as if we have been kissing each other for years. His hand moves from my chin to the back of my neck as he leans in, deepening the kiss. Oh sweet Jesus he is a good kisser. I press my lips to his more urgently now, trying to take in this moment as I much as I can.

Much too soon Troye pulls away. I don't know how long we've been kissing for; minutes? Hours? I don't know and I care. It feels much too short.

Troye turns around and I am suddenly very aware of the audience we just had to our little moment. A crowd of people are standing there clapping and cheering. One man even wolf whistles. Troye turns to look at me. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and give a little wave to the crowd. They laugh and return to reuniting with their family and friends.

I grab Troyes hand and entwine our fingers. "So does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" I ask half teasing, half completely serious.

Troye pouts. "I was just gonna say that."

"Too bad Troye Sivan. Does that mean that's a yes?" I ask.

"Hmm let me think about that.." He pretends to ponder. That cheeky little Twink.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine. "Yes." he mumbles against my lips. My heart soars in my chest. "Good." I mummer as I hug him close.

"Oh by the way I love, love, love your song!" I gush.

"Thanks Tilly! And guess what, I love, love, love you." He says.

I laugh and give him a small kiss. "That's really cheesy boo." I tease.

He shrugs. "I know. Sorry." He says, not looking sorry at all.

This time as I lean in to give him a kiss, he captures my lips with his and the two of us share a sweet, tender kiss. I smile against his lips. My cheeks hurt from smiling, I can now kiss him whenever I want and I can hug him against me just because. I am completely and incandescently happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi everyone, I hope you liked my first fanfiction! I would love constructive criticism on how to improve my writing. As you can tell I wrote this story using 2 different points of view. Did you like it like that or did you think it was a bit repetitive? **

**I've heard that reviews are like hugs? I like hugs :) **

**Love,**

**LadyLizzie**

* * *

_**Troye's POV**_

When I collected my luggage I said goodbye to Allie and Burt and gave Gladys a big hug. "Go get em Troye my boy." She encouraged.

I walk through the automatic doors and scan the crowd for Tyler and Zalfie. I walk through a crowd of people waiting for their loved ones and I see him. Tyler is standing all by himself, hands in his front pockets looking as adorable as fuck. His neck is craned as he looks towards the door I just exited. His head turns and he catches my eye. His face breaks into an adorable grin and I feel mine do the same. I walk forward as he stands there with his arms wide open. "Come. Embrace me Troye Sivan." I laugh as I remember the first time we met and my awkward attempt at an over the table hug. "Hey Tilly!" I say as I approach him. He pulls me in for a hug and my senses are overwhelmed. It's been far too long since I've been able to hug him. I never want this to end.

As we pull away. Tyler shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He isn't looking me in the eyes. What's wrong? Was he lying when he said he liked Happy Little Pill? Does my breath smell bad?

"Look Troye. I have something to tell you." Tyler begins.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. "Where's Zalfie? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, they're waiting in the car." Tyler replied. He's rubbing his hands on his thighs and fidgeting. " It's just I have to tell you this now because I want us to be alone when I say it even though technically Zalfie know everything I'm going to say. When I say what I'm going to say I don't want it to change anything or ruin everything so promise me that everything will be the same as it alwa-"

Oh my god. My nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. It was a premonition. He's with someone else isn't he? Oh my god. I look over Tyler's shoulder and I see a man in his mid-twenties standing there. He's looking towards us. He's smiling. Oh my god. He's walking towards us. I hold my breath. My body is as rigid as a plank. Please, please, please let him not be Tyler's secret lover. Please. Please. Plea.. Oh thank goodness! The man walked straight past me and began making out with a girl who had just walked through those doors. Oh my god that was close.

"ys has been." Tyler continues as if I didn't just have a heart attack. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." Tyler looks me in the eye. "Is that I'm in love with you Troye Sivan." My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"I have been for a long time. I know you don't feel the same way and that's fine. Completely fine. You're still one of my best friends so we can just leave it at that and I'll get over it. So yeah it's really no big deal. Just thought you ought to know. So yup." Tyler rushes. He grabs my suitcase handle and quickly walks away.

W-what the hell just happened? Did he just..? Does he really? Oh my...

"Wait! What?!" I jog to catch up to Tyler. "Did you just say what I think you just said!? How is that is that not a big deal!? I-"

"It's not a big deal because I'll get over it." Tyler snapped but I can see hurt in his eyes. "I honestly don't know how I am going to but I will because when the day comes where you're an incredible superstar with an incredibly sexy boyfriend I will be happy for you. I will not be dying on the inside every time I see the two of you on television and I will not cry every night eating ice cream with my five one direction cats. And I will be so thrilled for your success that I won't care that you've forgotten all about me." Tyler grabs the handle and begins to walk away from me for the second time.

"Wait!" I half scream after him. I grab the handle and force him to stop walking. "Tyler I-"

"Just forget about it Troye!" He says roughly.

"Forget about it? Forget about it!? Are you mad?!" I exclaim loudly. "How the bloody hell can I forget that the man I love just said that he loves me. How can I forget about it when every day for the past year and a half I've wished that you would like me the way I like you. Dreamed about the day I could actually kiss you and hold your hand. Do you really think that I'd ever forget about you?! How could I forget about the one man I love? How could I forget my best friend? When every moment of my life seems to revolve around you and what you're up to. Whether you're interested in someone or suddenly going to elope and leave me all by myself. How could I forget when I have been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out ever since I first met you and realized that you are a million times more incredible in person than in your videos? I didn't every think that was possible! How could I forget about the person who has always been there for me, through every bad hair day and through every hate comment?" I take a step towards him and stare into his eyes. "How could I forget about you, Tilly? How could I ever forget about my happy little pill?" I say softly.

As I stare at him Tyler's cheeks are bright pink. "You love me?" He asks quietly.

"Of course I love you." I reply. "I've always loved you."

Tyler grins at me. "Well then." He said. "It looks like Zoe was right. She truly is never wrong when it comes to love."

I laugh. I feel all light and floaty. As if happiness is a gas and I'm just going to float away from being too full of it.

I stare into Tyler's eyes and before I realize what I'm doing, I cup my hand underneath Tyler's chin and I press my lips to his. His arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer. His lips are soft. One of my hands rests on his waist while the other is wrapped in his hair. Our kisses are slow at first, cautious, savoring the feeling of actually kissing each other but then our kisses turn more passionate. Our lips are moving urgently against each other's. All I can think is holy crap he is an amazing kisser.

I pull away as I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and I see everyone who was waiting for their loved ones clapping and cheering. I can see Burt and Allie in the crowd and Burt gives a loud wolf whistle. Gladys is standing beside who I can only assume is her daughter. She is beaming and clapping her hands with gusto.

I turn back to Tyler and blush as I look at him. His face is bright red as well but he is grinning his head off. He gives me a quick peck and gives a cheeky little wave to the crowd. They laugh and return to reuniting with their loved ones.

Tyler grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together. I'm amazed at how perfectly our hands fit together. "So does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" He asks teasingly.

Damn I wanted to say that. I pour my lips. "I was just gonna say that."

"Too bad Troye Sivan. Does that mean that's a yes?" He asks.

"Hmm let me think about that.." I stoke my chin and pretend to give it consideration. UM YES!

I lean down and kiss him. "Yes" say against his lips. I feel Tyler's lips turn up in a smile and than hear him say "good." as he pulls away from the kiss and hugs me close.

"Oh by the way I love, love love your song!" Tyler exclaims.

I beam. "Thanks Tilly! And guess what? I love, love, love you." I say.

He laughs and gives me a quick kiss. "That's really cheesy boo!" He teases.

I shrug. "I know. Sorry." Not sorry I add in my head.

When Tyler leans in to kiss me I don't let him pull away. I capture his lips and the two of us enjoy the feeling of kissing the other.

Here we are, standing at an arrivals gate at LAX, grinning like idiots, kissing each other. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now.

* * *

**A/N Hi, I'm sorry I just realised that I have let this be a fairly open ending. I meant for it to end this way and I hope you don't mind that it has ended. I know some people have followed this story (which is freaking awesome!) so I just wanted to say that this is the last chapter. I can't believe it's been over a month since writing this, it's a very odd/cool feeling! Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**-LadyLizzie xx**

**Ps. The End **


End file.
